This invention concerns a storage case for data cartridges.
Data cartridges store data away from computers and have reels, tapes and drives for loading programs from the data cartridges into the computers, or for storing information from the computers in the data cartridges. The data cartridges are relatively heavy, weighing more than 10 ounces, and are stored in rectangular plastic boxes about 61/2.times.41/2.times.7/8inches. Usually the data cartridges in the boxes are stored vertically, resting on a shorter edge, with spines of the storage boxes exposed and labelled to indicate the contents of the data cartridges. As described herein, the cartridges are individually boxed cartridges. The words "cartridges" and "storage boxes" may be used interchangeably.
Often the storage boxes are stored in cases which contain up to ten data cartridges. The data cartridge storage boxes are fully enclosed in the cases, or are partially exposed by the cases, so that the boxes may be removed from the cases.
One such device has a raised front edge of a case so that the data cartridges and storage boxes tilt rearwardly.
A problem exists in that the data cartridges are held loosely with the cases. If the cases are transported or tilted or shocked with an unintended bump or while removing or inserting a box, for example, the data cartridges may fall out of the cases.
In devices which tip the data cartridges rearward, a cartridge must first be tipped forward, and then taken between the fingers and thumb to move the cartridge the rest of the way out of the case.
Because other devices require physical pulling of a cartridge storage box from the case, a tendency exists to pull the cartridge box and case forward, possibly off the edge of a surface on which the case rests, or to tilt the entire case forward, causing all of the cartridges to spill onto a desk or the floor.
Existing products enclose ten units. Most users work with five or six cartridges if they do daily and weekly drive backups (Monday - Friday, and weekly). Existing products offer no easy way to access the cartridges. Cartridges stick in the slots provided for storage, and often the entire unit will slide on the work surface when attempting to insert or remove a cartridge. Prior art devices have no positive retention to hold the cartridges, when units are tipped.
The storage of data cartridges creates many problems which have existed from the beginning of use of data cartridges to the present.